degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:NotAllMen/@comment-27397660-20160112092113/@comment-3284502-20160112162954
Stop. Using. The. Word. Feminazi. It is not cute. It is not funny. Literally everything about it is not okay. The episode already established that the only female characters in the sequence where you kill sexualized ladies. There is no way around that. She also DID address the male characters - that they A) Had more clothes than the female characters did and B) They were portrayed to show off muscles and look powerful, not to turn on male players. Goldi didn't decide to pull the plug on the club - that was Tristan. Goldi wanted them to stop using school resources for a game that had no women except those who were sexualized and killed. She offered a valid solution - pick another game. Hunter didn't want to do that, and threw a tantrum. She never said they had to disband the club, that's what ended up happening because HUNTER proved he was an angry, immature child who lashes out with vile things. And no, him being angry, making a point, or Goldi being against the club does NOT excuse him or mitigate what he said. What he said to Maya and what he said to Goldi are two different things: 1) Blonde hair is not always connected to being popular. That was reaching of Hunter. Hijab is always connected to Islam though. 2) He connected Maya to personal experience he has. He has NO personal experience with bombing. He just pulled a stereotype out to hurt Goldi and be a dick. 3) Nobody but an Islamophobe is going to see a hijab and be afraid of them blowing up the school. 4) What he said to Goldi is not even a trigger. A trigger is causing anxiety/fear/panic/bad memories/etc. by dragging up a past trauma. Maya's hair would count (though again, it'd be reaching) because it drags up problems with past bullying. He could've gone after literally anything else about her, but he chose to pick her hijab. Goldi's hijab is not a trigger, because again, he has no experience with that kind of thing. Also - what Goldi brought up is an actual trigger. Sexual assault/violence against women have both depressingly high rates, the most common (but not only) perpetrators of that are men, and it's extremely likely there are several survivors of it in that school, and seeing/hearing about a sequence where the only women there are sexualized and brutally killed? Yeah. Very easy to set off old traumas. And she offered a simple solution - choose another game. She also offered a game with tournaments they could enter - Wii Bowling. She never said they can't play on their own time, but this is a school group functioned by and approved by the school, so it needs to be more appropriate. There are tournaments for other games they can play in that are not going to cause these problems. Hell, I'm sure there are other MOBAs like that, where there are A) Female characters outside those that you fight and kill, B) Are not sexualized the way they were here, C) An option to choose a female character, or D) Where all players select their own characters, so that any portrayal of a female character would be down to the player's choice and thus give them all agency in what happens. Hunter didn't want to do that, even after it was thoroughly illustrated the game was not appropriate for school. HUNTER is the one who made his own decisions. He is a free agent. Goldi does not control him. Do not try to place blame or responsibility on her for Hunter being an asshole. Him saying he doesn't really think that about Goldi would've had way more weight if he'd A) Apologized for what he said ("I don't really think that, people who do are dumb" is not an apology. It lacks the two words required in an apology - "I'm sorry".) and B) Not spouted off more misogynistic bullshit that makes me seriously doubt he understands why what he says is wrong. It also makes me doubt his ability to stop the trash talk when he can't even control his mouth for five minutes. Not knowing how to control your anger is one thing, but it does not excuse him for spouting off such vile bullshit. He's not a small child, he should know better.